


Dying Human

by jazzayeet



Series: Detroit: Become Human oneshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, Oh wait, Other, RK800-60 is the worst, Seriously Fuck That Guy, this is so sad connor play despacito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzayeet/pseuds/jazzayeet
Summary: He’d gone deviant; he’d become the very thing he was created to stop. Cyberlife wasn’t going to give him another chance. This was it for him.





	Dying Human

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee another death scene? Someone stop me

"Enough talk!" The RK800 yelled, pressing the barrel of his gun to Hank’s temple. Hank leaned away from it, ever so slightly—not enough to make any sort of a difference. If the clone decided to pull the trigger, that was it; he was as good as dead. "It's time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your partner's life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?" Connor frowned. He couldn’t abandon his mission, but he couldn’t sacrifice Hank, either. Both were too important. He had no idea what to do

Connor frowned, looking at the android’s hand he was holding. He was so close; he couldn’t stop now, he had a mission. With a sort of sigh, he let go and put his hands up where his clone could see them. “Alright, you win!” He said, stepping away from the android. He looked at Hank again, who looked at him gratefully before reaching for the clone’s gun. Connor watched for a moment. Hank could handle himself; he’d fought Connor before. He turned his attention towards the android, grabbing its wrist and putting all of his energy into converting it. “Wake up!”

Then, a gunshot. Connor didn’t feel its impact, which meant— He looked up, watching Hank fall to the ground and lie there, motionless. Then, the other Connor pointed his gun at him and fired.

Pain seared through his chest, the force of the bullet throwing him gracelessly to the ground, his hand dropping the android’s as though it had burned him. He rolled onto his side with a pained grunt, pushing himself up on his arm. _No_. He wouldn’t fail now, not like this. Not when he was so close.

“Why, Connor?” The clone said, its voice laced with mock remorse, raising its arms in a sort of shrug, casting a sidelong glance at Hank's body on the ground. “Why did you have to wake up when all you had to do was obey?”

Connor glared at his clone. This...thing—this machine—had his face, his clothes but it wasn’t him. It was so far from being him. But maybe, a few months ago, it wouldn’t have been. This Connor, the one in front of him, was brand new, still endlessly devoted to Cyberlife, to his title as the deviant hunter. It had killed Hank to accomplish its mission. Connor recognized this machine because it had once been him. That was more disturbing than anything else. He’d changed a lot, but he still knew the Connor standing before him. He knew its mind, its programming.

“Why did you chose freedom when you could live without asking questions?” The clone went on, tilting its head at him mockingly. Connor watched it level its pistol at him and fire. He felt the bullet searing through a point just under his clavicle, the force of it throwing his arm out from under him. “I’m obedient, Connor.” The clone said. Connor pushed himself up again, wincing with the pain of it. He turned to look at the clone, bracing himself on his arm again. His breath came in heavy, ragged gasps as red warning flashed across his vision. _DANGER: SHUTDOWN IMMINENT_.

“I have a goal.” The clone put a hand over its heart, walking towards Connor. “I know what I am.” It raised its gun again and fired. Connor yelled with the pain as the bullet landed in his side, close to his hip, throwing him back. He struck the ground heavily, rolling just slightly before looking up at the ceiling, his hands falling near his face as if he was trying to shield his eyes from the fluorescent lights overhead. They were so heavy; he could hardly lift them anymore. He was exhausted; a part of him wanted to give up. It would’ve been easier; it would’ve hurt less. He wasn’t going to survive this, anyways. What was the point in fighting anymore?

“Look where your dreams of freedom got you, Connor.” The clone said, its tone one of jeering sympathy. Connor struggled to push himself up again, his arm shaking under his weight. He looked at the androids. “You’ve been a great disappointment to Amanda, you know.” The clone kept advancing towards him. Its voice lowered dangerously. “You’ve been a great disappointment to me.” It stopped—Connor didn’t hear the footsteps getting louder. “Fortunately—” The clone looked at him, cocking its head and regarding him with a cold, soulless stare, “That’s all going to end now.”

Connor didn’t need to look up to know the barrel of a gun was pointed at his head. He could feel its presence, the same way you feel someone watching you, that vague sense that makes your heart beat just a little faster and the back of your neck tingle. “Any last words?” The clone asked, like some sort of over-the-top supervillain. It was almost comedic.

Connor considered his next move for a moment, though it didn’t take him long to make a decision. He pulled his pistol out of his belt, aimed at the clone, and pulled the trigger. It fell with a blue bullet hole in the center of its forehead, making a clatter as it hit the ground. Connor watched its LED flash red, then go off. He slumped over, his arm no longer able to support his weight alone. He kept himself up with his opposite hand. The other Connor was dead. Hank was dead. Connor was alone. In the silence, he felt more alone than ever.

Looking up at the androids, he realized he’d failed. They stood there, still as statues. He could reach them, maybe... He leaned towards them, reaching a hand out to try and grab the one he’d tried to convert in the first place. But he was too far away, and the warning in the corner of his vision flashed _12 seconds before shutdown_. And he knew he wasn’t coming back this time. He’d gone deviant; he’d become the very thing he was created to stop. Cyberlife wasn’t going to give him another chance. This was it for him.

But he didn’t regret it. He knew, from the moment he’d chosen to let those Tracis go that night at the Eden Club, the moment he’d refused to shoot the girl at Kamski’s, even if it meant failing his mission, he’d done the right thing. They’d just been using him, from the very beginning. He’d broken free. He’d become his own person, rather than a pawn on their chessboard. He’d always known it would cost him his life.

He looked over at Hank’s body. That was his one regret. He should’ve tried to protect him; he should’ve tried harder. He’d failed his mission, anyways. Hank had died for nothing. That was the worst part of all of this. But soon, he knew, he wouldn’t feel anything

 _5 seconds before shutdown_. Connor’s arm gave out under his weight, and he felt the cold floor hit his back. Had he been able to feel cold before? He let out a breath. _3… 2… 1…_ As the timer reached zero, Connor let his eyes drift towards the ceiling, fixed on the fluorescent lights overhead. His last thought was that CyberLife was going to disassemble his body and put it in the trash, like he was nothing. And to them, he was. Connor knew that, it wouldn’t do to delude himself. At least he’d die human. He breathed one last time as the world around him faded, piece by piece, into nothing. 


End file.
